beauty and her beast
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: "After everything that just happened... Why," He let out a rushed breath. "Would you want to? You don't even know what just happened. What I really am." Was said low as he ducked his head in shame./ molly gets closer to unraveling the mystery that is isaac lahey, and doesn't run like he expects her to.


_Author's Note: For continuities sake, instead of the characters being from Beacon Hills, California they are from Port Charles' neighboring town of Rochester. This takes place during season three, which is currently airing on MTV now every Monday at seven._

**~*~beauty and her beast~*~**

**pairing: molly davis-lansing/isaac lahey**

**fandoms: general hospital/teen wolf**

Walking to her car in the [basically] deserted Rochester High parking lot, Molly bites down on her bottom lip, twisting the flesh between her teeth, her mind far from conjugations and proper use of the past, present and future tenses. Normally _anything_ related to English [her best subject] could keep her focused, much like devouring a classic novel or the latest best selling romance, but none of the students she ever tutored_ looked_ like Isaac Lahey.

Her cheeks heated up_ just thinking_ of the boy she had left behind in the school's library.

His blue eyes, clear like the purest stream, always seemed like they were staring right through her, like he could see parts of her she didn't know existed. His lush lips pursed in concentration or nibbling on the edge of his pen were quite distracting as well.

Just like the subtle flex of his lithe muscles under the Rochester Lacrosse t-shirt he would wear sometimes. Today it was a plain white v-neck, revealing just a hint of the toned chest hidden beneath the cotton.

He insisted, _like always_, that he walk her to the parking lot and like always, she shook her head and told him she'd be fine on her own. So she gave him her customary smile, bright and infectious, and he gave her a small, shy tilt of his lips, and she cursed the independent streak all Davis women inherited for rearing its ugly head when a really cute boy – _**no**, gorgeous boy_ – was doing a gentlemanly thing [swoon] by offering to walk her to the parking lot.

She was _sooooo_ going to yell at her Mom for giving that damned independent streak to her later.

Opening the door to her car, she blushed deeper, thinking up ways on how to schedule more tutoring hours at Rochester High. It would look good on her college applications, volunteering and all that; Princeton, Yale, Harvard, Smith, Barnard, North Western, Penn, Stanford... They all ate that stuff up.

Giggling to herself, she shook her head. She was a terrible liar, and her Mom and Sam would have her confessing her true motives for wanting to suddenly volunteer as a tutor more in no time. She could practically hear the lilting swoon in her voice as she broke down, telling them about how sweet Isaac was, always offering to walk her to the parking lot, how he listened intently, the pure blue of his eyes, and... those _cheekbones_...Ugh!

Just as she was about to step in, the overwhelming smell of expensive cologne hit her nose. Her brow furrowed in confusion, knowing it wasn't Isaac; he always smelled earthy and deep, like a rich oak mixed with damp leaves after a rainstorm, something addictive.

It wasn't heavy and harsh, like what she was smelling now was.

Turning her head, she saw two boys her age that looked like they had just stepped off an Abercrombie and Fitch runway. Impossibly tall and obviously fit, their matching chiseled jaws were set tight and their eyes were... She couldn't even _describe_ them, at least not in a way that made sense in her head; no one's eyes actually _glowed_.

Her heart started to pound in her chest, the sound resulting in a dull thud inside her ears as sweat broke out on her skin, her body tensing.

"So your Lahey's little tutor girl," One of them _growled_ and she swore, eyes going wide, that a hint of a fang could be seen peeking through his sneer. "We can _smell_ you all over him. Just like we can smell him all over you. What do you think, brother?" He advanced on her, looming in away that had her body start to tremble as she struggled for breath. "If we roughed her up just a little, would that get us the showdown with Lahey we've been wanting? So we could finish him after that stunt he and McCall and that hunter girl pulled?"

Molly, sat, effectively frozen in the front seat of her car, despite her brain screaming at her to put the keys in the ignition and _drive_. Her arm couldn't seem to follow the simple command, and as her body started to tremble, the next thing she knew the other boy had lifted her from the front seat, like she weighed nothing and suddenly they were both bracketing her in between their combined bulk and her car.

She could feel her ribs twinge in pain, their powerful bodies too much for her smaller one, and she couldn't stop the whimper – pathetic and soft – that escaped her lips. Then she felt _it_; not a fingernail dragging across the slope of her cheek, but something thicker and rougher, like... Her heart stopped in her chest as the word _claw_ slipped through her brain.

Slowly, she opened one eye [not realizing she had even closed them] and there they were, staring at her like she was a wounded gazelle, eyes yellow and glowing, and she could see the claw – jagged and rough, preparing to pierce her skin, and then she heard it, **"HEY!"**

_Isaac._

Molly wanted to scream at him, to tell him to run, call the police, _anything_, but any syllable died in her throat. Her eyes went wide as she watched his eyes shift from the clear blue that she fantasied about to the same glowing yellow as the twins, his jaw was set tight, twitching slightly and she could see the muscles under his skin shifting and growing larger.

His voice was deeper and rougher, his eyes narrowed as he said, "Leave her alone."

One of the twins grabbed her by the throat, her feet dangling off the pavement, and she could feel the claws digging into her skin as she struggled in vain.

"And if we don't?"

**"I'll kill you."**

In an instant she was dropped to the ground, landing with a dull thud as she tried to fill her lungs up with air again. She knew – logically – that she should run, that she should climb back into her car and drive away, but she couldn't move. She could only stare as suddenly the twins became one giant... Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to burst while her head spun.

The only thing she was able to do was pull her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself and _watch_ in something that was a mixture of fascination and horror.

_Werewolf, werewolf, werewolf, werewolf..._The word rattled through her frazzled brain over and over.

That's what the twins had become a giant werewolf and there was Isaac having turned into one himself, but smaller, and they were fighting. Growls could be heard, roars from claws scratching echoed throughout the [otherwise] deserted parking lot, grunts of pain and the harshness of body blow after body blow being landed.

And then it was over; how long it lasted she didn't know, all she knew is Isaac's voice threatening and low, tinge of a growl beneath demanding, "If you touch a hair on her head, I won't let you live. Alpha pack or no alpha pack."

Somehow Molly managed to open her eyes. They were blurry with unshed tears, but she could see him – Isaac – clearly. He was standing there covered in blood, shirt ripped and her heart squeezed, but it wasn't from the perpetual state of fear she had been in since encountering the twins.

It was from something else. Something she couldn't describe.

Scrambling to her feet, she rushed to him, nearly falling forward and colliding with him from her legs shaking so violently. He caught her easily, arms reaching out so quickly, they were a blur.

"Y-you're..." She sputtered, hands roaming all over his chest, fingers feeling the warm stickiness of blood that was drying. "It's _everywhere_," She muttered, unable to stop touching him as one hand slipped beneath a hole in his shirt, feeling the unnaturally warm skin of his toned stomach. "What..."

"All that matters," He reached up, his fingers so tender despite their roughness and his voice soft, like he could never _growl_ at all. "Is that you're okay."

"Y-you," She blinked through her tears, staring up at him, memorizing those clear blue eyes. "You saved me," She breathed. "You saved me."

"Next time you should just let me walk you to the parking lot," His lips twitched slightly, something more than his usual shy smile hinted at. "If not to your car."

"Though," He winced, hand nervously scratching the back of his neck while she watched in awe at the flexing of his lithely muscled arm. "You probably won't be coming back after what happened tonight. Not that I'd blame you. So, um, I'll see you..."

"Who said I wouldn't be coming back?" The stubborn streak she inherited from both sides of her family, flared in an instant. "The semester isn't even over yet. You can't just get a new tutor in the middle of the year. Their style could be completely different from mine, they might not be able to help you understand the material like I can. Unless..." She bit down on her lip. "You don't want me to come back?" Her voice was as small as ever, and her heart was suspended in her chest, desperately hoping he would say he wanted her to come back.

"Molly..." Her name sounded too good to be true, like the way Gatsby would say Daisy or Edward would grind out Bella's name, something to be revered, something so beautiful it couldn't be real.

She wanted him to say her name over and over.

"Even if you say you don't want me to come back, it won't stop me." Her lips, somehow, curved into a smile. "I'm too stubborn for my own good."

"After_ everything_ that just happened... Why," He let out a rushed breath. "Would you want to? You don't even know what just happened. What I _really_ am." Was said low as he ducked his head in shame.

"You'll tell me." She whispered, moving closer so only centimeters were separating their bodies. "Maybe not tonight or tomorrow, but some day you will. I'm not going anywhere. You saved my life, Isaac, and even if you hadn't, I was..." Her cheeks flushed and it was her turn to duck her head, peering up at him shyly through her thick lashes. "Already planning on scheduling more tutoring hours just so I could... um, it all seems so silly _now_," She laughed softly. "So I could see you."

"Me?" His blue eyes were as wide as dinner plates, like it was impossible for him to believe that she'd want to see him.

"You." She answered, nodding her head.


End file.
